Christine Daaé (By Alma)
|image = Image:Chrissie.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Chrissie |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, French, Swedish |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7340 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Phantom of the Opera (2004 Film) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Notalkodarkness }} Christine was born in Sweden and raised by her single father, Gustave Daaé, her mother having died when she was very young in some unexplained manner. Her father was a famed Swedish violinist and he raised his daughter in a world of music and stories. She proved to be an adept singer, though untrained, even at a young age and her father was determined to see her made famous. While living in her small town, Christine met a young Raoul de Chagny while playing on a beach. He retrieved her scarf as it was caught on a breeze and returned it to her. The two developed a quick friendship and could have been considered childhood sweethearts; he 12 and she 7 (approx). Raoul left before too much time had passed and shortly after Gustave took ill and passed away. On his death bed, he promised his daughter that she would be cared for by the 'Angel of Music'. Christine was sent to Paris to study at the Opera Populaire after her fathers' death, under the guidance of Madame Giry. However, she had lost her passion for singing and spent most of her time in the chapel in tears. Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, came to her at this point as her very own Angel of Music to begin her training. Her passion renewed thanks to his hand, nine years passed and Christine was a talented singer with a place as a chorus girl. During a rehearsal of an upcoming Gala event, Erik caused a backdrop curtain to fall on the Prima Donna, Carlotta. She refused to perform at the Gala event and it was nearly canceled, until Madame Giry insisted that they give Christine a chance. The evening was a success and that was the first time that Raoul noticed that Christine was the girl singing. After the performance, Meg (Madame Giry's daughter and Christine's best friend) searched for her friend and found her in the chapel. Christine tried to tell Meg about her Angel of Music, but Meg didn't believe the tale no matter how firm Christine was about its truth. While waiting in her dressing room, Raoul came to find her and she was delighted that he had become the theatre's patron. She had seen him earlier that day at the rehearsal, but seeing and speaking to him renewed that spark they shared in their childhood. She tried to tell him about her Angel, but he thought it a lark and laughed it off. He insisted she join him for dinner and refused to take 'no' for an answer. He left with the promise of returning to pick her up shortly. Erik, meanwhile, listened to all of this and got testy. He locked Christine in her dressing room and called to her through the mirror, until it was she that was apologizing to him for the slip in her attention. He seduced/hypnotized her and brought her to his lair in the catacombs beneath the opera house. His seduction continued within his candlelit lair until she saw a mannequin of herself in a wedding dress and, overwhelmed, fainted. Upon waking the next morning still in his lair, she crept down intent on seeing the man behind the mask. She removed it and Erik had a bit of a moment, cursing her and yelling and ultimately bringing her back up to the theatre since 'the fools who run his theatre would be missing her.' The next play was cast and Carlotta was given the lead role while Christine was given a silent role, both in direct opposition to how the Phantom demanded the show be cast. Erik sabotaged Carlotta's singing and Christine was put into the role of the Countess. However, before she was able to sing, Erik killed a stagehand who was getting in his way, hanging him from the rafters of the stage. Needless to say, the show ended for the evening. Christine panicked and found Raoul backstage, leading him to the rooftop of the opera house, as it was the only place she believed they were free from the prying eyes of the Opera ghost. On the rooftop, she and Raoul proclaimed their love for one another, all the while being listened to by Erik himself. They did not hear his declaration of revenge after they left the rooftop together. They were to leave together the next morning, but that was not to be. The next morning, Christine was to wake on board the Elegante, unaware of any past time she had supposedly spent there already. ]] Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Nothing, outside of her singing prowess and ballet skills. Strength: Singing and ballet Weakness: Naïveté and her own personal lack of experience with real world things. Personality: Christine is from 19th century Paris and has been practically raised at the opera house since a very young age. Hence, she is rather used to the vulgar nature of stagehands and adults around her. However, she remains very naïve and closeted from many of the darker tendencies and nature of things surrounding her (sex/violence/rock'n'roll). Though living in and surrounded by such actions as debauchery and such, she has not succumbed to the same. She has had to deal with the death of not just her mother, but of her father as well, and so is seeking a father figure of sorts. Erik proves perfect to fit the bill as not just a father figure, but as a willing lover and master of her art. She is not one to let her performances, or her abilities, go to her head and is pretty humble for a Prima Donna in the making (as of yet). However, when it comes down to it, she is still just a sixteen year old girl with sixteen year old girl reactions and reasoning. She can be stubborn and rather emotional. She is not entirely demure, having a brave enough side and curiosity to remove Erik's mask, after all! She is a willing and apt student and finds a great joy in pleasing Erik with her singing. Being young, she also takes a great pleasure in Raoul's interest in her as well. She yearns to be loved and finds that love in both Erik and Raoul. Though she appears to have chosen Raoul at the point of her arrival on the Elegante, who knows what might happen next! Extra: Spoken/Written languages: English (common), French and Swedish written and spoken Elegante Deaths: NA '''Warnings & Punishments: '''NA Relationships Erik - Her kinda sorta creepy vocal coach. He's sorta obsessed with her and she can't deny that she kinda likes it. He has this way of seducing and beffudling her brain! :D Raoul - Her kinda sorta boyfriend-type guy .. they confessed their love right before she appeared on the Elegante. Other Stuff, Links Phantom of the Opera (2004 Film) Wiki Christine's Wiki Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Phantom of the Opera